Strawberry cake
by snowcky
Summary: Petit OS censé être drôle. AoAka. C'est la troisième fois que j'oublie de modifier un truc au document, j'en ai marre. Vraiment uu Résumé : Tout ça, c'est de la faute de la tarte aux fraises. Enfin, du début. Si si, j'vous jure. Pardon pour les faute de frappe aussi, j'en ai loupé plein et j'ai pas dormi du coup, c'est normal. Et j'ai pas la foie de recommencer une 4ème fois.


**Warning** : Surement un lemon. Parce que j'en ai besoin. Y'a pas assez d'AoAka dans ce monde T-T  
Cet OS est un OS qui sert à rien, juste un gros craquage de ma part. u_u Awi, et j'ai pas qu'un langage rose et pleins de paillettes alors…. J'espère ne pas vous choquer !

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, Aomine se taperait Akashi dans chaque épisode.

**NDA** : Je suis assez nerveuse de poster ici, je suis vierge d'ici moi. oo Cet OS, c'est une réécriture d'une réécriture. Du coup, c'est une ré-réécriture. J'ai changé beaucoup de chose avec l'original que j'avais écris y'a…. longtemps, notamment le couple. Même l'univers à changé….

\+ Je n'ai pas de Bêta-reader donc… Y'aura pleins de fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance.

xxxxxxxxx

Imaginez-vous un instant que vous êtes… une petite mouche. Imaginez que vous pouvez vous glisser n'importe où et être discret. Enfin, plus ou moins. Imaginez vous que vous êtes cet insecte super chiant qui a comme but dans la vie de se faire écraser par une tapette... Oui, lui là. Imaginez que c'est possible d'être une moche. Même, une mouche invisible. Qui fait pas de bruit, vous voudriez être où?

Avachit dans un vieux canapé plein de trous, Daiki Aomine, Ace de la Génération des Miracles, s'ennuyait fermement. Voilà une heure, même plus. Une éternité, presque trois siècles qu'il zappait les chaines tel un automate. Faut dire que, le Dimanche après-midi, y'avait jamais rien à faire. Surtout quand il pleuvait des cordes. Cela ne servait à rien de sortir pour se faire autant chier que dedans, autant rester au chaud. Au moins, à l'intérieur, il pouvait toujours trouver quoi faire.

Le problème était là. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui était présent dans cette chambre d'auberge qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion de vacances de Pâques. Pourtant, lorsque on regardait de plus prêt ladite chambre, on pouvait se laisser penser que celle-ci était censée être habitée par un bon nombre de gens. Effectivement, à l'occasion des vacances, les anciens de la GM s'était retrouvé tous ensemble, histoire de passer du temps entre amis et de faire les cons. Pour certains surtout. C'était aussi un moyen pratique de s'envoyer en l'air avec un ancien coéquipier beaucoup plus facilement qu'en allant directement le voir. Là, au moins, y'avait un autre prétexte que simplement « Prête moi ton cul, j'ai les couilles pleines » ou encore « J'ai froid au cul, fais moi une couverture en sperme ».

Pour en revenir à la chambre, celle-ci était spacieuse et agréable. Plusieurs futons étaient mit au sol, dans un ordre plutôt… chaotique. Passant des couvertures roulées en boules aux coussins éparpillés dans toute la pièce, on pouvait penser que les habitants de ladite chambre vivaient là depuis un mois. Mais non. Depuis juste une nuit. C'était la faute d'Aomine et Kagami, ça. Parce qu'il avait fallut que tout le monde, ou presque, ramène quelqu'un. Kuroko était venu avec Kagami, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Kise avait obligé Kasamatsu à s'incruster sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas être en manque d'affection pendant cette semaine. Prétexte qui lui valut un coup de pied tout droit dans sa face. Takao s'était incrusté tout seul sans rien demander à personne, juste pour faire chier. Surtout pour faire chier Midorima. Murasakibara lui, était venu avec…. Des bonbons. Et des chips. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autres de toute façon, Aka-chin était là~. Quand aux deux derniers, ils étaient venus comme des grands. Akashi parce que « Il est tellement absolu qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour venir. » Même si un certain blond plein d'énergie l'avait supplié de le laisser venir avec eux. Et Aomine… Aaah~ Aomine. Il avait simplement oublié. Il s'était retrouvé embarqué sans trop comprendre alors qu'il dormait à l'abri des rayons de soleil dans l'herbe. Malheureusement pour lui, son spot de sieste s'était trouvé non-loin de l'auberge choisie pour l'occasion.

Et puis, à la réflexion, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il était comme les autres. Dans le fond, même si jamais il ne l'admettrait, il adorait trainer avec eux. Parce qu'ils étaient une bande de lycéens qui aimaient la même chose. Le basket. Alors, finalement, rien ne pouvait être mieux.

Seulement voilà, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir un film tous ensemble. Lorsque qu'Aomine piquait sa sieste d'après mangé. C'est donc à son réveil qu'il constata qu'il se retrouvait seul…. Avec Akashi. Qui n'en avait strictement rien à branler de sa gueule.

**« J'me fais chier »**

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, son ancien capitaine l'avait parfaitement entendu, il en était certain. En même temps, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le seul canapé de la pièce.

**« Oy, Akashi. T'as entendu, j'me fais chier. »**

Son interlocuteur en avait strictement rien à foutre. Pourtant, il était certain d'être plus intéressant que son bouquin. Beaucoup plus même. Pourtant, les yeux d'Akashi ne s'étaient pas levés vers lui. Dommage, pensa-t-il alors. Il aimait bien regarder les yeux du plus petit. Il n'arrivait jamais à deviner leur véritable couleur. Rouge…Rose…Les deux…un rouge tirant sur le rose ou un rose foncé tirant sur le rouge. Aucune foutue idée. C'était chiant, d'ailleurs.

**« Oy ! »**

Sa poussée de voix eu l'effet attendu puisque le jeune homme referma son livre, le posa sur ses genoux tout en tournant la tête vers la provenance de cet éclat de voix.

**« Je t'avais entendu, Daiki. »**

Ouch, tant de froideur dans la voix qu'il en aurait presque peur. Mais non. Faut pas déconner. Et puis, c'était sexy. Surtout avec Akashi.

**« T'aurais pu répondre Akashi, j'aime pas parler dans le vide. J'ai l'air de quoi moi après ? »**

**« D'un con. Mais j'te rassure, ce n'est pas la première fois, tu peux continuer tranquillement et me laisser lire. »**

Alors celle-là….

**« J'me fais chier, Akashi. Vraiment. T'as pas une idée pour me divertir ? »**

**« T'es grand, trouve tout seul »**

Puis, il se replongea dans son livre, coupant court au petit échange qui venait à peine de commencer. Le bleuté lui aurait bien répondu que baiser était un moyen mais il tenait tout de même à sa tête. Et ses couilles, en l'occurrence. Alors il se ravisa et reprit son activité précédente : Zapper les chaines.

Après une heure de plus de zappage inutile, Aomine se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Son estomac lui parlait. Et il avait faim. Très faim. Seulement, ce n'était pas leur de bouffer et il n'y avait personne pour faire à manger. C'est donc tout seul qu'il se retrouva pour satisfaire son malheureux estomac bien trop vide pour son âge.

**« Y'a rien dans s'frigo à la con à part des trucs à Murasakibara… »**

Nah, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais y'avait des fraises. De la crème chantilly et de quoi faire une pâte. Ouais, une tarte aux fraises rien que pour lui, ça pouvait le faire.

Seulement, lui, en cuisine, même les pâtes, c'était dégeulasse. Tant pis, la faim l'emportait sur son instinct de survie.

Voilà comment il se retrouva dans une cuisine silencieuse, de quoi faire son en-cas bien étalé devant lui. Farine, fraises, œufs, sucre et la chantilly.

**« Si j'me souviens bien, faut d'abord allumer l'four. Parce que ça va pas cuire dans l'frigo »**

Premier problème, il ne savait pas comment allumer ledit four. Y'a trop de boutons. Dans le doute, il tourna tous les boutons le plus possible. Au moins, la tarte allait cuir. Et l'auberge avec. Aomine s'accroupit alors devant le four, observant la lumière jaunâtre éclairer la grille du milieux. Mais bon, rester comme un con à regarder la lumière d'un four, c'est pas le truc le plus intéressant du monde. Surtout, que le reste n'allait pas se faire tout seule. Et il ne manquait plus qu'un des autres gugusse se pointe pendant qu'il s'émerveillait devant ledit four tel un gamin. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner des cartouches à Kagami pour qu'il se foute de sa gueule.

Prochaine étape, tout foutre dans un bol pour faire de la pâte. Avec de l'eau. Ouais, il avait vu sa mère en faire quand il était petit, ça ne devait pas être compliqué à faire. Par contre, niveau des dosages, c'était le trou noir. Complet. Tant pis, la cuisine c'est pas de la chimie. C'est plus de l'art. Alors, on s'en fout des dosages non ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il était tout seul. Ou presque.

**« Atsushi va te tuer, tu le sais ? »**

**« OUAAAAAAAAH »**

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre aussi tôt une autre voix que l'écho de la sienne dans sa tête, le bleuté sursauta, se tapant par la même occasion la tête contre la porte de placard.

**« Fais moins de bruit quand tu te cognes la tête Daiki. »**

« Tu crois que j'ai fais exprès d'organiser la rencontre de mon crâne et d'cette foutu porte ? Tu vas voir, j'vais t'faire rencontrer une porte et tu vas rien comprendre. Tu verras c'que ça fait. »

Nah, on va chasser les images d'un Akashi plaqué contre la porte. Même si c'est des images plutôt pas mal.

**« J'vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Juste cette fois. »**

Peut-être parce que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas autant que ça, à lui non-plus.

**« Pourquoi t'es là ? »**

**« Pour traire une chèvre, mais j'en trouve pas. Alors j'suis venu te chercher. Essayes de faire bêêeee pour voir? »**

**« J't'emmerde, Akashi. »**

Soit Aomine était un idiot soit Akashi était sourd. Ou dans un bon jour. Parce qu'il se contenta de sourire comme à son habitude en laissant le plus grand se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

**« Daiki, t'as de la farine partout. T'es tout blanc. »**

**« J'peux te recouvrir de blanc s'tu veux. »**

**« Essayes, tu me diras si ça me va bien. »**

Il faisait chaud. Mais ce n'était pas le four. Ou pas complètement. Le bleuté avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de laisser sortir ses instincts bestiaux et plaquer son ex-capitaine contre le plan de travail recouvert de farine et de déchets d'œufs.

**« Fini ta tarte, que tu te fasse tuer pour quelque chose. »**

**« J'ai plus faim de la tarte tu vois. »**

**« Rien à foutre. J'aime les fraises tu sais. La chantilly aussi. »**

**« Je sais, moi aussi. Mais j'sais comment y rendre encore meilleur. »**

Leur bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques minimètres l'une de l'autre. Leur souffle se mélangeant doucement. Ils n'attendaient que ça, que l'autre cède. Que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer enfin. Après ses années à s'observer, se chercher. Ils n'attendaient que ça, que la glace se brise et qu'ils se laissent consumer par quelque chose de violent. Quelque chose qui les représentait à la perfection. Ils avaient chaud. Terriblement chaud. Et le plus grand eu encore plus chaud lorsque que la voix, d'habitude si froide du plus petit parvint à ses oreilles, qu'il céda enfin à la tentation qu'il avait trop longtemps repoussé.

**« Et c'est quel moyen que tu as trouvé, Daiki ? »**

**« Toi. »**

Le baisé était si électrisant qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir foutu les doigts dans des prises. Mais non. C'était juste eux. Leur bouche qui se caressait lentement alors qu'Aomine laissa l'une de ses mains se glisser sous le t-shirt que portait son futur amant. Ses doigts caressaient avec fougue la peau presque trop blanche de son vis-à-vis. Ils en avaient envie de plus en plus, tous les deux. Et l'un comme l'autre, ils n'arrivaient plus à se contenir encore plus longtemps.

Rapidement, Akashi se retrouva sur le plan de travail, nettoyé d'un vif geste d'Aomine qui envoya tout valser au sol. Le bol de pâte y compris.

**« T'as renversé les fraises, y'en à partout. »**

**« Oups. J'vais devoir te bouffer à la chantilly seulement. »**

**« Essaye de pas écraser les fraises, ça va tâcher les chaussures. »**

**« Rien à branler. Sauf toi. »**

**« Ta gueule et active toi. »**

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt exécuté. Après tout, Akashi était absolu et il ne fallait pas discuter ses ordres.

Alors Daiki entreprit de déshabiller son amant pour la suite, prenant bien soin de toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau qui s'offrait à lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il allait en avoir l'occasion à nouveau. Mais il s'en foutait, du après. Ce qui l'importait c'était d'entendre ce que la voix d'Akashi pouvait émettre comme son quand il prenait son pied.

Leurs corps étaient chauds, transpirant agréablement l'un contre l'autre alors qu'Aomine pénétra son amant d'un simple et vif coup de reins. Le capitaine de Raguzan ne fit pourtant qu'un simple gémissement étouffé, comme si il cherchait à prouver qu'il ne donnerait pas ce que l'autre cherche aussi facilement. Ou simplement pour jouer.

**« Me fait pas ça Akashi, laisse moi entendre ta voix… Y'a personne, j'veux qu'tu cris pour moi. »**

La voix suave d'Aomine qui lui susurrait ses mots ne l'aidait pas à retenir sa voix. Au contraire. Pourtant, il refusait de céder. Surtout à Aomine. Et il le savait. C'est pourquoi, ses mouvements de bassin s'étaient faits plus fort, plus profond, plus intense. Ses dents étaient venues se planter dans sa peau laiteuse, y laissant de belles traces de dents.

**« Tu marques ton territoire ? »**

**« Peut-être bien. »**

Le capitaine luttait, luttait encore de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'abandonner a plaisir qui brulait sa peau et son âme. Mais c'était trop bon. Beaucoup trop. Comme l'interdit. Pourtant, entre eux, l'interdit n'existait pas.

**« Seijuurõ… »**

Et là, le capitaine céda. Il se laissa envahir par toutes ses émotions qu'il retenait depuis que le bleuté l'avait prit. Il laissa se voix sortir, tout. Il s'abandonna au plaisir de la chair entièrement, tout comme son amant semblait l'avoir fait.

Dans un dernier cri, ils jouirent ensemble, leur bassin se cognant une dernière fois, laissant leur peaux se frotter pour la dernière fois dans un son plus érotique que jamais.

**« Ta oublié la chantilly, Daiki… »**

**« Pas grave, on a encore une semaine. »**

C'est vrai, encore une semaine pour profiter. Pour se découvrir encore plus.

Enfin, si vivant ils étaient.

Parce que la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit. Et malheureusement pour eux, celle-ci donnait directement dans la cuisine.

Les cris de joie de Kise et Takao s'arrêtaient en un instant, laissant place à la surprise sur leur visage. Midorima rajusta ses lunettes tout en tenant de l'autre main son objet porte bonheur de la journée, une chaise, abordant malgré la scène qui se joutait devant ses yeux son ait imperturbable de d'habitude. Kuroko lui, semblait intrigué par tout ça, observant avec de grands yeux limite creepy les deux amants. Et Kagami lui…. Il se foutait de leur gueule. Ni plus ni moins.

**« Mes…fraises…. Vous avez…Mes fraises… »**

Merde, Murasakibara était là. C'est vrai…

**« J'y suis pour rien, c'est Daiki. »**

**« Hey, même pas vrai. »**

**« C'est qui celui qui est descendu pour se faire à bouffer alors que même faire bouillir de l'eau c'est trop compliqué pour lui ? »**

**« C'est moi, mais ça ne veut rien dire »**

**« Woh ! Aominecchi, tu viens de te vendre ! »**

**« Hein ? N'importe quoi. »**

**« Mine-chin….. »**

Maintenant, Aomine ne pouvait plus démentir sa culpabilité. Autant pour le crime des fraises que pour le fait d'avoir baiser avec Akashi sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

**« Murasakibara-kun, ton aura est effrayante. »**

Tout le monde parlait, riait, se foutait de la gueule d'Aomine surtout, sans se soucier que celui-ci avait toujours le phallus au chaud. Ces jeunes, aucun respect pour l'intimité des gens.

Et dans tout se brouhaha, personne ne se préoccupa du four qui commençait à répandre une odeur de brûler dans toute l'auberge…

xxxxx

Owari~ J'espère que c'est pas trop nul. Vraiment u_u


End file.
